Because Camera
by Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic
Summary: 'Kau tersenyum sangat manis sekali, walau ini yang terakhir kali nya… bisakah aku memotret mu' 'M.. mwo? Maksud mu.. Chen sudah pergi' CHENMIN fic!


**Title :**** Because****Camera**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : ****Romance, sad (DIKIT!)**

**Rated : T**

**Author : ****Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**BECAUSE CAMERA**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO (ChenMin) ɷ SM • Because Camera ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** :**** 'Kau tersenyum sangat manis sekali, walau ini yang terakhir kali nya… bisakah aku memotret mu?' 'M.. mwo? Maksud mu.. Chen sudah pergi?' CHENMIN fic!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DIMANA-MANA! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DI MAKLUMI!**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Ahoi! Rin Rin balik lagi! o/**

**Terinspirasi saat ingat Chen SANGAT suka sekali photographer XD tapi Rin Rin juga suka photographer '-'b**

**Oke, kenapa Rin Rin sekarang jadi rajin buat FF? Jangan tanya. Kalo Rin Rin nggak nge-publish lagi. Itu arti nya Rin Rin lagi males -_-**

**Oke tanpa banyak bacot…**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

Chen P.O.V

"Ajusshi! Ajusshi! Tolong potret kami!"

Aku tertawa pelan, "Boleh, menggunakan kamera ajusshi atau kamera kalian?" tanya ku lembut.

"Dua-dua nya!" seru salah satu anak.

"Hei.. kenapa…" tanya teman nya bingung.

"Buat kenang-kenangan, kalau ajusshi telah memotret kita" jawab anak tadi.

Aku mengangguk, menerima kamera anak-anak tadi dan memotret nya beberapa kali. Setelah itu, sesuai permintaan mereka, aku memotret menggunakan kamera ku.

"Khamsamida ajusshi…" ucap mereka serempak dan melambaikan tangan kepada ku, dan kubalas dengan lambaian tangan pula.

JEPRET

JEPRET

Aku kembali memotret taman ini, sudah lima kali aku ke sini, namun tetap saja indah. Lagipula jarang-jarang aku kesini karena harus keliling Korea hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Tapi entah kenapa, aku ingin memotret taman ini lagi.

JEPRET

"Eh?"

Aku terkejut, melihat siapa yang ku foto, seorang namja berpipi chubby. Awalnya kukira ia yeoja, namun kulihat dari baju dan dada nya, ia adalah namja.

"Ah, mianhaeyo, tak apa-apa kan tadi aku memotret mu?" tanya ku hati-hati, khawatir menyinggung perasaan nya.

Ia tersenyum, aku sangat suka senyuman nya itu, "Ani.. gwenchana…" jawab nya.

JEPRET

"Eh? Kenapa memotret ku lagi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena senyuman mu manis sekali, maka dari itu, aku memotret mu lagi" jawab ku membalas senyuman nya.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini" kekeh nya, "Oh ya, nama ku Kim Min Seok, namun kau bisa memanggilku Xiu Min, kau?"

"Aku Kim Jong Dae, kau juga bisa memanggilku Chen," balas ku, "senang berkenalan dengan mu, Xiu Min"

"Nde, aku juga senang…"

**ͼ**** Because Camera ****ͽ**

Sekarang, setiap sore hari aku akan datang ke taman dimana aku dan Xiu Min berkenalan. Dan malam nya, biasa nya Xiu Min akan mengajak ku ke kedai makanan. Aku baru tahu dia sangat hobi makan, bahkan aku kira dia lebih muda dari ku, ternyata dugaan ku salah. Ia lebih tua 2 tahun dari ku, tapi ia tidak keberatan jika aku tidak memanggil nya dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Memang kurang sopan, tapi aku lebih nyaman memanggil nya Xiu Min.

"Chen!" panggil Xiu Min.

Aku segera menghampiri Xiu Min dengan berlari pelan, dan memegang kamera ku hati-hati. Kalian tahu sendiri kan kamera yang kupegang ini sangat mahal?

"Annyeong Xiu Min" sapa ku. Ia hanya membalas nya dengan tersenyum. Oh, senyuman nya sungguh menawan. Dan tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung memotret nya lagi.

JEPRET

"Yak! Chen! Jangan suka memotret orang sembarangan!" gerutu Xiu Min, ia mengembungkan pipi nya, membuat ia tambah lucu!

JEPRET

"YAK! Chen!" keluh Xiu Min, ia memukul-mukul ku pelan.

"Nde… nde… habis.. Xiu Min sangat manis…" kekeh ku, aku melihat hasil jepretan ku. Wow.. dengan sinar senja di belakang nya membuat ia tambah manis…

"Aku ini tampan!" gerutu Xiu Min.

"Tapi aku lebih tampan, XiuXiu" ucap ku percaya diri.

"Percaya diri sekali…" sindir Xiu Min, aku hanya tertawa, "tapi… memang, kau sangat tampan" guman nya yang bisa aku dengar, karena tempat duduk kami terpaut jarak 5 cm.

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku tampan kan" tebak ku, bermaksud untuk menjahili nya.

"M—mwo? Kau tampan? Dari Zimbabwe! Aku lebih tampan Chen!" ucap nya cepat.

"Tapi…" aku memincingkan mataku, "tadi aku dengar, 'kau sangat tampan'"

Seketika wajah Xiu Min memerah, aku hanya bisa menahan tawa ku. Lucu sekali pemandangan di depan ku ini.

Iseng-iseng, aku kembali memfokuskan lensa kamera ku, tapi dengan cepat, khawatir wajah merah Xiu Min hilang.

JEPRET

"Yeah! Berhasil!" sorak ku, aku segera melihat hasil nya. kkkk…. Bisa jadi bahan ejekan.

"M—mwo? Kim Jong Dae! Hapus itu sekarang juga!" seru Xiu Min.

Aku berlari menjauhi nya, sekalian me-jepret sekeliling ku. Tapi ini tantangan juga untuk ku.

"KIM JONG DAE!"

Aku sekarang hanya bisa tertawa keras, melihat reaksi Xiu Min sungguh membuatku tertawa puas.

**ͼ**** Because Camera ****ͽ**

Author P.O.V

Hari demi hari, di lewati Xiu Min dan Chen bersama. Tanpa mereka sadari, perpisahan yang… pahit akan menemui mereka. Dan mereka tidak menyadari, muncul perasaan yang lebih dari teman maupun sahabat. Yaitu, Cinta.

"Chen, Chen! Coba foto aku dengan ini!" seru Xiu Min riang.

Chen menggelengkan kepala nya, "Kau minta difoto dengan bakpao, Xiu Min? aneh-aneh saja" sindir Chen.

Xiu Min kembali mengembungkan pipi nya, "Tidak apa-apa dong… bakpao kan makanan favorit ku!" ucap Xiu Min.

"Pantas saja muka mu mirip dengan bakpao XD" tawa Chen meledak. Yang awal nya mau mau memotret Xiu Min dengan makanan favorit nya, malah tertawa keras karena menyadari wajah Xiu Min dengan bakpao mirip.

Xiu Min menundukkan kepala nya malu, masalah nya… mereka sedang berada di kedai favorit nya. Dan sedang dipenuhi banyak pelanggan, membuat beberapa pelanggan teralihkan perhatiannya kearah meja mereka.

"Ya… Chen, yang lain memperhatikan kita…" keluh Xiu Min.

"Mian… mian… oke, aku foto, asalkan… ada imbalan nya" ujar Chen mengedipkan sebelah mata nya nakal.

"M—mwo? Aish… ya sudah, apa saja imbalan nya," gerutu Xiu Min, ia memikirkan pose yang seperti apa, setelah cukup lama, ia menaruh bakpao di atas kepala nya dan ia mengembungkan pipi nya imut.

"Seperti itu?" tanya Chen. Xiu Min mengangguk.

Chen pun segera memotret Xiu Min.

JEPRET

"Liat! Liat!" seru Xiu Min.

Chen menunjukkan foto yang berhasil ia ambil, memperlihatkan Xiu Min yang entah kenapa ada cahaya di sekeliling nya. dan baru disadari Chen, di belakang Xiu Min terdapat lampu yang cukup terang.

"Waa…. Bagus sekali…" puji Xiu Min, mengamati dirinya itu.

"Besok seperti biasa, foto nya akan selesai… tunggu, besok tanggal berapa?" tanya Chen.

"Besok? 21 April, ada apa?" tanya Xiu Min bingung.

Chen terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng, "Aniyo, nanti bertemu seperti biasa?" tanya Chen.

Xiu Min mengangguk, "Nde, aku tunggu…" ucap nya riang.

Dan Chen hanya tersenyum misterius, namun bisa dilihat dari matanya, seulas kesedihan tampak di sana.

'Mianhae… XiuXiu~~~'

**ͼ**** Because Camera ****ͽ**

Keesokan hari nya, Chen bangun pagi-pagi. Bisa terlihat di hotel ia menginap sudah banyak barang ia bereskan, supaya nanti malam langsung berangkat ke sebuah pulai.

Chen menatap sendu koper yang mengisi barang-barang yang amat ia sayangi itu. Terdapat pula beberapa album yang masih bisa dihitung jumlah nya. itu berisi ribuan foto yang di hasilkan oleh Chen.

"XiuXiu~~ apa kita harus berpisah?" tanya Chen sendu, menatap sebuah foto Xiu Min yang tersenyum di balik sinar senja. Foto pertama Xiu Min yang ia dapatkan.

"Semoga.. tidak.." desis Chen.

Chen kembali menaruh album di tempat nya. berdiri sembali mengenakan jaket dan membawa kamera kesayangan nya. dan tas selempangan kecil, untuk menyimpan foto yang sudah tercetak hari ini.

"Jong Dae-ie… ini foto mu…" ujar salah satu pegawai yang sudah kenal Chen karena memang Chen selalu menyetak foto nya di sini saat ia berada di daerah ini.

"Gomawo XingXing, ini uang nya" ucap Chen, memberikan uang.

"Nde…" ucap Yixing, memasukkan uang Chen kedalam kasir, "ngomong-ngomong Chen, kenapa banyak foto namja di foto mu sekarang? Cinta pertama, eo?" kekeh Yixing.

Paras Chen memerah, "M—mwo? Cinta pertama?" pekik Chen kaget.

"Hanya bercanda… oh ya Jong Dae-ie," panggil Yixing, dan langsung membuat mata Chen menatap Yixing, "ini sudah hari ke 15, dan berarti sekarang kau akan pergi lagi kan?" dan Chen hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan cinta kepada namja itu?" tanya Yixing menunjuk foto Xiu Min yang kebetulan berada di atas.

"Mwo? Aku… cinta pada Xiu Min?" tanya Chen bingung.

"Kau… tidak mengerti… cinta?" tanya Yixing. Mereka saling melempar pertanyaan.

"Apa itu? Aku memang sering mendengar nya, namun… aku tidak tahu rinci nya" jawab Chen mengindikkan bahu nya.

"Cinta itu… di saat kau berada di dekat nya kau merasa nyaman, kau merasakan detak jantung mu bergerak cepat, kau merasakan… sebuah desiran halus saat mendengar suara nya…" ujar Yixing, menatap Joon Myeon yang sama-sama pegawai di sini.

Chen mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, Jong Dae-ie. Jika kau berpisah dengan nya, kau merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat di sini," ujar Yixing menyentuh dada nya, "kau merasakan kehidupan mu menjadi hampa…"

"Apa... aku mencintai Xiu Min?" tanya Chen, matanya menatap foto Xiu Min yang tengah berfoto dengan makanan favorit nya itu.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu," jawab Yixing, "tapi aku tidak tahu pasti, hanya hati mu yang bisa menjawab nya… fighting Jong Dae-ie! Jangan sampai menyesal nde…" dukung Yixing.

Chen mengangguk pelan, ia menatap lekat foto Xiu Min, "Apa benar… aku mencintai mu? Kim Min Seok?"

**ͼ**** Because Camera ****ͽ**

Xiu Min bersenandung pelan, menggerakkan kaki nya seperti anak kecil. Ia menunggu seseorang yang sudah menemani nya 14 hari ini… hanya 2 minggu… dan di tambah hari ini... semoga.

…_Ai shang ni de wo zai ye mei you di fang ke hui tou_

_Chi bang yi jing bu zai you_

_Yong heng de sheng ming bei duo zou, oh no_

_Ke wo yi ran gan jue xing fu wei yi de li you_

_Yin wei wo de yong heng xian zai jiu shi ni_

_eternally love_

_Dang wo cheng zuo zhe feng_

_zai ni de shi jie jiang luo_

_Bai se de feng_

_zai ni de shen bian huan rao zhe from you_

_Ni wen wo lai zi na li_

_xiao zhe hui da shi mi mi_

_Zhi yao shi ni he wo_

_yi qi zou xia qu_

_Tian tang zai sui shi he sui di~_

Xiu Min memiliki suara yang indah sebenar nya, namun bisa dibuat bass. Itulah keunikan suara nya. hanya saja, entertainment belum menemukan nya sampai saat ini, dan Xiu Min tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu.

"Xiu Min!" seru Chen.

Xiu Min menoleh keasal suara, menemukan Chen yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearah nya.

"Chen!" balas Xiu Min.

Chen duduk di samping Xiu Min. biasanya, ia akan langsung memotret Xiu Min, namun… mendengar penjelasan Yixing tadi membuat nya sedikit gugup.

"Xiu Min, ini foto nya" ujar Chen sedikit terbata, namun ia bisa menutupi nya.

Xiu Min mengambil foto nya sambil memekik girang, "Waa…! Gomawo Chen!"

"Cheonma…," balas Chen, ia tersenyum sedikit, "Xiu Min…"

"Nde?"

"Coba tersenyum" ucap Chen, ia sudah siap dengan kamera nya.

Xiu Min yang mengerti maksud itu langsung tersenyum dengan tangan berbentuk V berada di sebelah pipi nya.

JEPRET

JEPRET

"Eh? Dua kali?" tanya Xiu Min bingung, ia segera menurunkan tangan nya.

JEPRET

"Eh? Chen, kenapa?" tanya Xiu Min semakin bingung.

JEPRET

JEPRET

"Chen…"

JEPRET

JEPRET

"CHEN!"

JEPRET

"Ah, mianhae XiuXiu~~ aku keasikan" jawab Chen asal, padahal, muka nya sudah memerah.

"Oooh…" hanya itu respon Xiu Min, Chen sedikit bersyukur Xiu Min itu agak polos.

"Xi.. Xiu Min…" panggil Chen ragu-ragu.

"Nde? Apa lagi?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Kau tersenyum sangat manis sekali, 'walau ini yang terakhir kali nya…' bisakah aku memotret mu?" tanya Chen, mengecilkan volume suara nya ditengah-tengah ia berbicara.

Xiu Min mengerjab lucu, merasa ada omongan Chen yang tidak terdengar oleh nya, namun setelah di pastikan Chen hanya bertanya, Xiu Min mengangguk.

"Pose yang paling XiuXiu suka apa?" tanya Chen.

"INI!" jawab Xiu Min semangat, mengembungkan pipi nya dan menggemgam tangan nya dan mendekatkan nya ke pipi yang bertambah chubby.

Chen terperangah, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Yixing benar, Chen… mencintai namja yang beberapa waktu lalu ia kenal.

"Ok.. oke… hana, dul, set!"

JEPRET

JEPRET

"Pasti hasil nya bagus! Besok berikan kepada ku, nde?" pinta Xiu Min.

"Besok…" desah Chen berat, besok ia sudah ada di tanah ini lagi, besok.. ia sudah ada di suatu pulau.

"Waeyo?" tanya Xiu Min bingung.

"Aniyo… ah.. XiuXiu…" ucapan Chen tergantung, ia masih gugup karena baru menyadarinya sekarang dan mengucapkan nya langsung.

"Ngg… Nde?"

"Saranghae… jeongmal saranghae… Kim Min Seok…" bisik Chen pelan, namun karena suasana taman yang sedang hening, dapat di dengan oleh Xiu Min.

"Kau.. bilang saranghae?" tanya Xiu Min.

Chen mengangguk kaku, ia siap resiko nya.

Xiu Min terdiam sebentar, dan Chen beranggapan, bahwa jawabannya adalah 'tidak'. Aakh… pengalaman cinta pertama nya sangat buruk.

"Na.. nado saranghae… Kim Jong… Dae…" balas Xiu Min, hampir berbisik seperti Chen tadi, namun dapat juga di dengar jelas oleh Chen. Chen melihat kedua tangan Xiu Min di gunakan untuk menutup wajah nya yang merona hebat.

"M.. mwo? Jinjayo?" tanya Chen tidak percaya.

"Nde.. tentu saja" jawab Xiu Min.

"Gomawo… XiuXiu~~"

**ͼ**** Because Camera ****ͽ**

Keesokan harinya, Xiu Min menunggu di kursi taman biasa, menunggu Chen nya. tapi, sampai malam, Chen tak kunjung datang, kemana namjachingu nya yang telah resmi kemarin?

"Chen… kau dimana…" desah Xiu Min berat. Ia sudah kedinginan, apalagi ia hanya memakai pakaian tipis.

PLUK

"Che—nugu?" tanya Xiu Min bingung, ia melihat namja manis dengan lesung di pipi nya memberikan jaket kepada nya.

"Kau menunggu Jong Dae-ie?" tanya namja itu.

Xiu Min mengeryit bingung, kenapa namja manis itu memanggil Chen… Jong Dae-ie?

"Nde.. nugu?" tanya Xiu Min, tetap penasaran dengan namja di depan nya.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, pegawai di sebuah toko langganan Jong Dae-ie. Ia sudah lima kali ke sini dan aku mengenal nya sebagai pelanggan" jawab Yixing.

"Lalu… dari mana kau tahu aku?" tanya Xiu Min.

Yixing tersenyum, semakin memperlihatkan lesung pipi nya, "Karena… akhir-akhir ini Jong Dae-ie selalu mencetak foto yang selalu ada kamu, mungkin kalian sudah ada hubungan special, kkk~~" kekeh Yixing, dan membuat wajah Xiu Min sedikit merona.

"Tapi… apa Jong Dae-ie belum bilang kepada mu?" tanya Yixing hati-hati.

"Apa?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Jong Dae-ie… sejak kemarin malam sudah tidak ada lagi di sini? Sekarang ia ada di luar Seoul…" jawab Yixing.

Mata Xiu Min semakin membulat, "M.. mwo? Maksud mu.. Chen sudah pergi?"

Yixing yang mengetahui Chen belum memberitahu Xiu Min hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hiks… waeyo… wae?" isak Xiu Min.

"Uljima Min Seok-ssi… Uljima… tapi aku yakin, Jong Dae-ie akan kembali… ingat itu…" jelas Yixing.

"Hiks… Chennie~~"

"Oh ya…" ucap Yixing tertahan, ia mengambil pelastik di kantong nya, lalu memberikan nya kepada Xiu Min, "Ini titipan Jong Dae-ie…"

Xiu Min menatap foto-foto diri nya dan Chen, bahkan ada Chen yang memfoto diri nya sendiri. Dan itu membuat deras air mata bertambah.

"CHENNIE~~!"

**ͼ**** Because Camera ****ͽ**

Berbulan-bulan sudah asmara antara Chen dan Xiu Min yang terpisah jauh. Namun tak mengurangi rasa cinta di antara mereka. Dan 10 bulan setelah menghilang nya Chen tiba-tiba…

"Aahk… sudah lama aku tidak menghirup udara Seoul…" desah namja berparas tegas lega. Ia mengambil kamera yang berada di leher nya lalu memotret sekeliling bandara.

"Aku jadi kangen XiuXiu~~ apa dia masih biasa di taman?" tanya nya pada diri nya sendiri.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Chen itu melangkah menuju taman, tanpa memperdulikan menaruh tas di hotel yang sudah ia pesan seperti biasa. Tapi ia ingat, sekarang masih siang.

"Mana mungkin, XiuXiu berada di sini saat siang hari" ucap Chen, ia bergegas pergi, namun langkah nya terhenti ketika melihat seorang namja imut yang sudah amat ia kenal tengah menggosokkan tangan yang terbalut kaos tangan dan meniupnya beberapa kali.

"Xiu… Xiu…" desis Chen, ia yakin, sosok namja itu adalah Kim Min Seok!

Chen berlari kearah sosok namja yang ia yakini Xiu Min. tanpa memperdulikan tas yang jatuh, karena tempat Chen melihat namja itu tidak terlalu jauh.

"XIU MIN!" seru Chen.

Namja itu mengangkat kepala nya, menunjukkan wajah chubby yang tidak hilang-hilang itu.

"CHENNIE!"

Dan akhir nya, dua sejoli yang merasakan cinta jarak jauh itu kembali. Menghangatkan diri di musim gugur ini.

**| END |**

YOSH! Akhir nya selesai! #elap keringat

Oh ya, maaf ya untuk 5 reader yang sms nya belum Rin Rin bales… Rin Rin abis pulsa XD paling-paling… beli nya rabu atau kamis… mianhae… #bow

Dan, FF ini, Rin Rin persembahkan untuk ChenMin! #TENTU AJA!#

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot…

Akhir kata, review please~~ #bbuing2barengXiuMin


End file.
